deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaos VS Krillin
Kaos VS Krillin is a What If? Death Battle to be written by AdamGregory03, pitting together Kaos of the Skylanders seires and Krillin of the Dragon Ball series. Description Skylanders vs. Dragon Ball! They're both tougher than they appear, they're both bald... and they both kind of deserve to be underestimated. Interlude Wizard: "For every legendary hero, successful warrior, and powerful villain, there's... at least one guy who deserves to be underestimated." Boomstick: "And that's not even the worst part for these two. They're also BALD! Krillin, the punching bag of the Dragon Ball universe." Wizard: "And Kaos, the dark Portal Master who is insanely handsome and all powerf-Okay, I did NOT write that last part." Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick." Wizard: "Uh... And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle." Kaos (Cue: Evil Forces) Wizard: "There are many names feared through the world of Skylands. Such as the Doom Raiders. Hektore. Frightbeard." Boomstick: "And the most terrifying of them... the Dream Sheep. Well, most terrifying to this guy at least..." Wizard: "But among all the villains of Skylands, none are as well known as this one. He was raised as a prince... and the runt of his litter. He was overshadowed by his taller and more handsome older siblings, with only the support of his overbearing mother and the family's troll butler." Boomstick: "What, a butler who tells people they suck and comments First on every video even though they're like the thirtieth to comment-" Wizard: "No, an actual troll." Boomstick: "Oh." Wizard: "This child eventually grew up as a Portal Master who was corrupt by the dark force called... the Darkness... and eventually became one of the most powerful and reacurring enemies of the Skylanders." Boomstick: "The maniacal, villainous... pathetic... and gothic Elmer Fudd rip off known as Ka-" Kaos: "HEY!!!"' Boomstick: "Huh?" Kaos suddenly appears. Kaos: "I believe you mean the truly evil, awesome, all-powerful overlord known as KAAOOOS! HAHAHAHAHA!" Boomstick: (Beat) "Oh, god damn it..." (Cue: Kaos' Theme) Kaos: "That's right, you simpletons! Did you really think that I would miss out on such a momentous occasion? One in which people will be informed at just how great I am? I don't think so, faux-Wizard and Boomstick!" Wizard: (Whispering) "Just ignore him and maybe he'll go away..." Kaos: "Hey! I heard that!" Work in progress.. Krillin The Battle Results Trivia *Adam has stated that he is doing this match in place of Deadpool VS Pearl, due to that match not being one of his better ideas. Who are you rooting for? Kaos (OF COURSE YOU ARE!) Krillin (NO YOU'RE NOT! CLICK THE OTHER OPTION, KAOS DEMANDS IT!) Who do you think will win? KAOS, NO DOUBT! IT'S NO CONTEST AT ALL! Krillin (HAH, YEAH RIGHT!) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:AdamGregory03 Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years